A Night to Remember
by Dezy Wezy
Summary: This is an add in scene set in Ignite Me were The Reestablishment holds it annual ball held in Sector 45. Warner asks Juliette to accompany him for a magical night but will everyone be happy about this idea? Romance and jealousy run high in this short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so I just finished the** _ **Shatter Me**_ **series and I am speechless! That was an amazing story so I thought I would make an extra add in scene. Please tell me what you think! I don't own anything!**

 **Juliette POV**

Training with Kenji has been going really great. It feels like everyday my strength and the control on my powers have increased. Today Kenji is teaching me to project my power and I've been struggling with this new concept so when the elevator opens to reveal Warner getting out my mood instantly brightens. Today he's dressed in a crisp gray suit, black polished shoes and hair done to perfection. _Ever the perfectionist_ I muse. As he approaches Kenji and I recognize a determined but wary look on his face. _Oh boy this can't be good._

"Hello Love."

"What am I chopped liver?" Kenji mutters.

Warner completely ignores Kenji and keeps his gaze fixed on me, traveling up and down my body. All of a sudden I feel like putting on a coat even though I thought my black leggings and blue tank top this morning would be a perfect outfit for training.

"Hi Warner, is everything all right?" I say.

"Well Love I thought… um well… the thing is The Reestablishment is holding its annual ball tomorrow which is being held in Sector 45. I thought you'd like to accompany me."

I'm actually stunned speechless. Millions of bad scenarios are playing out in my mind of how I would be recognized or embarrassing myself and Warner. I also try to ignore the warm feeling seeping into every inch of my body because of being asked out. Warner must read my swirling emotions because he quickly reassures me

"Don't worry nobody will know who you are and plus my father will not even be their. He may orchestrate these events but he is never seen."

"I don't know Warner I probably won't even fit in, I have nothing to wear, and I uh have to train with Kenji."

"You've been doing fine Juliette I'll let you have a night to play Cinderella."

In that moment I want to strangle him but one look at Warners hopeful face I know there is no way I can get out of this.

"Great then its settled! I will have some gowns brought over for you to choose from" Warner beams and in that moment I'm relieved I didn't put up a huge fight I was gearing myself for because seeing Warner actually smile a genuinely and knowing I'm the reason fort he smile makes it all worth it.

With that Warner takes his leave saying he has work to do leaving me alone with Kenji and his annoying smirk.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing… I guess you have a date with lover boy tomorrow. I wonder how Adam will react to this itty bit of news."

At the mention of Adams name I'm instantly in a bad mood. One day were on the verge of hitting each other and arguing over our 'relationship' and Warner but the next he looks at me with such longing and apologetic eyes I just can't stay mad at him.

"I don't care what Adam thinks Kenji, were over and he is going to have to realize that. Since I can control my touch and touch anyone he has to see how crazy he been acting! I can be with anyone now and I'm not picking Adam because I don't love him the way I love Warner. Everything is different now. I just sometimes wish they weren't brothers."

Getting this off my chest and letting some of my frustrations out makes me feel ten times lighter.

"J, I get it I really do I was just kidding but it does kinda suck that they have to be brothers right?"

I roll my eyes and nod. After a few more hours of training and socializing with everyone minus Adam since I'm kind of avoiding him the day fly's by. Next thing I know I'm standing in Warners bathroom trying to decide which soap to use and finally decide on lavender with a hint of vanilla. As I'm soaking in my bubble bath the door swings open and their stand Warner in nothing but a pair of pants and socks. He's standing their frozen in his place with a blush creeping up his neck.

"Please leave!" I screech and try to cover myself with my hands and bubbles.

He unfreezes himself and stammers, "I'm sorry… I ah didn't know you were in here.. sorry."

It takes me a exactly 10 minutes to put my brain back together. By then the water turns cold and I quickly get out and dry myself. I get dressed in my nightwear and try to fight the blush when I exit the bathroom and see him sitting on the bed with _thank goodness_ a shirt since I can't seem to think straight when he doesn't have one on.

"I'm sorry about that love I was just having a mini heart attack when I saw you like that."

I honestly have no idea how to respond to that so I just go with casualness.

"Don't worry about you didn't know." I try for a smile while I'm at it. "Are you going to bed now?" since its like midnight.

"No I actually have to much work to do."

I try to hide my disappointment and mention, " oh and thank you for inviting me to the ball. You didn.t have to invite me but thank you."

He looks at me like I have three heads and declares, "You have no need to thank me, Love I'm the one who should be saying thank you for accompanying me."

With that he shakes his head like he has no idea what I should be thankful for, wishes me goodnight and walks into his office.

That night I have such a warm feeling that tomorrow night will be the best night of my life.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and offer me your suggestions.**

 **The next chapter will be Warners POV and the ball!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone here is the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't own anything**

 **Warner's POV**

I can't believe she said yes! I came full prepared to tell her that she must accompany me and outline all the reasons why she should be their but I was floored with how easy it was to convince her to come with me. The real reason I wanted her to be with me was not only to show her off to everyone nor finally showing everyone that I do have a private life and can have a beautiful girl next to me but I wanted us just to have a magical night. Call me sappy I don't care what anyone thinks _I love her_.

I quickly leave her to train and I try to finish my mountain of work today so I can have the whole tomorrow free.

After the whole bathroom incident which I played in my head around a thousand times I try to get some sleep which only amounts to about 5 hours. When I exit my office I see Juliette still sleeping looking so serene and stress free. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and it fly's open to reveal Delalieu pushing a breakfast cart filled with delicious smelling food. He quickly leaves after I dismiss him with a curt nod. I gently wake Juliette up.

"Wake up Love, breakfast is here and I've got a lot to tell you about what's going to happen today."

She slowly opens her eyes revealing the most beautiful blue eyes that are specked with hints of green. She looks so adorable with sleep clearly marring her features.

"I didn't realize I slept so late " she says while trying to stifle yawn. _So Adorable._

"No worries nothing important happened while you were sleeping. When you are ready breakfast is waiting and then I would like to go over todays agenda."

She nods and props herself so listen to her schedule.

"Since the ball is at six o'clock sharp you will have to train with Kenji for about three hours then at three thirty you will come back and get ready. I selected a few dresses you could wear but decided you should choose which one you like the best. A maid will be in here upon your arrival to help you get ready. I will collect you at precisely five fifty leaving us ten minutes to get there " I realize I must be babbling like an idiot so I look away before she can see my blush _. Oh god what has this girl turned me into?_

"Ok that sounds pretty easy," she say in a small voice and I _feel_ how overwhelmed she is with everything going on.

I try to reassure her, "It's not a big deal Love, and you're going to be perfect."

With that we eat our breakfast in quiet, each of us having a million things on our minds. I excuse myself to start on the mountain of work I have to do. How did I get so behind on everything? And then I start thinking about Juliette and our moments together. I don't think I'll ever deserve her but hopefully one day she could give us a shot. I look up at the clock a realize two hours passed finally understanding how I became so behind on work.

I decide to stretch my legs and get some lunch becoming increasingly more nervous about tonight. I want everything to be perfect for her and us. I know when all the other commanders see I brought someone they'll probably have a stroke since I am always such a loner at these events. After a full day of trying to work and then becoming distracted by my nerves about tonight or just thinking about Juliette I see it's finally time to get ready.

I go to my office that I use when I can't use the one in my room for various reasons and take a shower taking my time making sure everything is perfect. I then gently comb my hair and dry off. Next I button up my crisp white shirt and slide on my black dress pants. Then comes my bow tie along with my black dress coat. My black socks and shiny shoes are last. I take a quick look in the mirror and am pleased with the results.

I check the time and see that I have to collect Juliette if I want to be there on time. _If only I can get my legs to work._ I take the elevator to my room, knock twice and call out, "It's me love."

The door slowly opens to reveal the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Their she stands, her hair cascading down her back in waves, eyes lined with black with a hint o blue eye shadow which make her eyes pop and her lips are a deep red with a hint of pink. My eyes travel down to her dress and I am pleased to see she picked out the dress that has a sweetheart neckline with a fitted bodice and flares out at the bottom. All along the dress are hint of sparkles that just add to her appeal. Lastly I notice her sky-high black high heels. She is truly a vision and I know all eyes will be on the perfection on my arm.

I got too caught up in her beauty that I forgot to say anything and suddenly feel her disappointment and unease. " You look gorgeous tonight Love" I tell her and that word isn't even close to the perfection that she is.

She meets my eyes very slowly and says, "Thank you I had help from the maid you sent. You look very dashing tonight as well."

My face feels like it's splitting in two from the smile I have. I don't receive compliments ever and a compliment coming from Juliette makes me ridiculously happy. I offer her my arm, which she latches onto right away. We both head to the elevator with only the sound of her heels making noise. I notice the nervousness she's radiating and ask her if she's ok.

She bites her lip and says, "I'm just really nervous! I mean is it even ok that I'm going? Won't someone recognize me? You know I probably should back out."

My panic spikes because she is going with me one way or another. I need her with me. So I take her face in my hands and insist, "Love, calm down know body will recognize you or even suspect that you're a threat. You'll be with me all night so don't worry I would never let anything happen to you." And that is the god's honest truth.

She visibly relaxes and we continue our way to the training area were everyone is staying. It is not my first choice to walk through were everyone especially _Kent_ is staying but since we wasted so much time going through there is a shortcut. When the elevator doors ping open all eyes land on us. I see Kent's mouth pop open and I have to use so much self-control not to start laughing in the idiot's face. I pull Juliette closer and together we step off the elevator.

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry about the cliffhanger I hate them too but I will update soon. Please review and tell me your thoughts about how Adam will react and opinions on the ball!**


End file.
